dc_and_marvel_michael_bay_cinematicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke
Slade Joseph Wilson (スレイド・ジョゼフ・ウィルソン, Sureido Josefu Wiruson), also known as Deathstroke (デスストローク, Desusutorōku), or the foremost and mostly fully named as Deathstroke the Terminator (デスストローク・ザ・ターミネーター, Desusutorōku za Tāminētā), is known to be the greatest assassin of all (ahead of Deadshot). Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Slade was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly and committed himself to becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations and a hired mercenary, a contract assassin for lucrative parties in exchange for money, unique ammunition, and the thrill of hunting down his targets. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". "When a man earns my respect, that means I do not rest. I devote all my energy, everything I have, to killing him!" :—Deathstroke. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ron Perlman (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Jan Spitzer (German), Not Known (Finnish), Gang Gu-han (Korean), Pierre Dourlens (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Slade Wilson As Deathstroke As Deathstroke, his suit featured the classic orange/blue colors, but it was armored. The right half of the helmet was covered, and the other half revealed his eye. He also wears a pack multiple packs on the top of his suit to store bullets, darts, and other things. *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 4 in. *Weight: 102 kg. (225 lbs.) Attributes: * Missing his right eye. * Assembled a fortune from contract killings * Formerly in the military. * Confirmed as an American Enhanced Super Soldier. Gallery Background Slade Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Though much of the file is redacted, it appears that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He has since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Following his military service, Slade worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. FBI files link Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less is known about his domestic activities. Additional skills include: Weapons expert. Demolitions expert. Close quarters combat. Ambush techniques. Deathstroke was armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. Deathstroke is a metahuman mercenary know to take on seemingly impossible jobs and the toughest targets as a personal challenge. In addition to enchanced strength, speed and reflexes, Deathstroke possesses heightened brain functions that make him a master strategist and tactical genius. Personality A highly skilled and relentless assassin, Slade Wilson follows a sort of warrior's code and is considered The World's Greatest Assassin. However, at the start of Batman's career, Deathstroke is rather arrogant, underestimates his enemies, and even openly saying that he doesn't believe that the Bat can put up a fight which resulted in his defeat. As a soldier in the U.S. Army, Slade was very devoted and used himself to experiment on a super-soldier project which enhanced his speed, strength, stamina, and intelligence, but the project was failed and it turned him into a mercenary. Later on, Slade is rather boastful of his abilities and constantly tells Batman of his war stories and victories which could be the cause of his arrogance. At the end, when Batman defeats Deathstroke once again, he finally earned his respect and Deathstroke would devote all of his energy into killing him Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Speed: * Enhanced Stamina: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Intellect: * Instantaneous Healing: Abilities * Masterful Tactician: Deathstroke managed to lure Batman to his location so that he could fight the Dark Knight himself. * Skilled Martial Artist: Deathstroke has skill on par with Batman himself. He can counter Batman's attacks, and even keep attacking to attack after Batman counters, and chains together attacks--also like Batman does. Batman must fight at the height of his skill to overcome Deathstroke. * Expert Marksman: * Swordsmanship: * Stick Fighting: * Acrobatics: * Stealth: * Military Protocol: Strength level Weaknesses * Missing Right Eye: Equipment * Radio * Promethium Body Armor * Remote Claw : Deathstroke has a remote-controlled detachable line shooter which he will use on Batman. Batman takes it for his own after the battle. * Flash Grenades: Deathstroke uses small flashbangs to disorient his enemies. * Grapple Gun * Neural Pellet: Deathstroke can attach pellets to his enemies that, when remotely detonate, temporarily incapacitate them. * Proximity Bomb: Wilson has a collection of non-lethal mines he can place and detonate. Gadgets Weapons * Promethium Sword * Ballistic Staff: If Deathstroke drops his sword, he will draw his staff and attack with that instead. The staff has a built in launcher that can shoot projectiles or actual rounds. * Pistol: Deathstroke does not commonly use his pistol. He only used it to kill his last henchmen. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Deathstroke Wikipedia * Deathstroke DC Database * Deathstroke Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Deathstroke first appeared in Batman: The New Teen Titans #2 (December, 1980). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:DC Universe Characters